


[Podfic] Captcha-ing Humanity

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Captcha - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: Podfic of "Captcha-ing Humanity" by oakleaf.Author's Summary: "At least she could still answer 'Are you human?' with a yes."Natasha uses the captcha to affirm her humanity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Captcha-ing Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captcha-ing Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558248) by [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf). 



This is a podfic of "Captcha-ing Humanity", written by oakleaf.

Author's Summary: "At least she could still answer 'Are you human?' with a yes."  
Natasha uses the captcha to affirm her humanity.

Fandom: Avengers (2012)

Pairing(s): None

Original Fiction by: [oakleaf on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf)

Podfic Reader: [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 Simulpod Challenge for Team Orange.
> 
> Thanks to oakleaf, for having blanket permission.
> 
> The intro/outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.
> 
> Let me know what you think on my tumblr at omg-elle-dubs-things.tumblr.com!


End file.
